This Love is Ours
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn makes a shocking announcement. Can Rachel stop her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this fic is completely AU! And besides, if I had control of Rachel and Quinn, I would not have the current set up like they do on Glee. Based on the Taylor Swift song 'Ours.' Mistakes are my fault. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry has taken a vow of silence until one certain cheerio kisses her. No, I'm not talking about Santana Lopez or Brittany Pierce, but I am talking about Quinn Fabray. Yes, Rachel has a major crush on the cheerio and won't talk again until they kiss. They have been dating for almost a month and they haven't had their first kiss yet and it was bothering Rachel.<p>

That day in Glee, Santana talked to Quinn.

"Q, even though I like the silence from Berry, it's starting to affect us as a group."

"How?"

"Mr. Schue and his sing about feelings and what not. You have got to get Berry to talk."

"I'll try."

Santana saw Rachel and the only way to get her to talk is to somewhat force Quinn to kiss her and their was only one song to do the trick.

_There you see her_  
><em>Sitting there across the way<em>  
><em>She don't got a lot to say<em>  
><em>But there's something about her<em>  
><em>And you don't know why<em>  
><em>But you're dying to try<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl.<em>

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you too<em>  
><em>There's one way to ask her<em>  
><em>It don't take a word, not a single word<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_Shalalalala_  
><em>My oh my<em>  
><em>Looks like the girl's too shy<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Shalalalala<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>  
><em>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_Nows your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she wont say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_Shalalalala_  
><em>My oh my<em>  
><em>Looks like the girl's too shy<em>  
><em>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Shalalalala<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>it's such a shame<em>  
><em>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

_Shalalalala_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You better be prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Shalalalala<em>  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>(kiss the girl)<em>  
><em>(oh, ohnoo..)<em>  
><em>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<em>  
><em>Lalalala, Lalalala<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Lalalala, Lalalala<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and are leaning towards each other but a voice stops them.

"Rachel, you ready to go?" Finn Hudson said. Rachel nods her head and hands Quinn a note.

**Meet me at 7 at my house. R xoxo**

Quinn smiles and leaves the choir room about five minutes after Rachel did. Around 7 Quinn rang the doorbell at the Berry Household and Rachel answered.

Rachel waved and hugged Quinn.

"Hey. I missed you." Rachel smiled, grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen to eat. They ate in silence which was killing both of them. Two hours later, Quinn got up from the couch.

"I got to go. I have to be home soon." Rachel pouted and walked Quinn to her car.

"I had fun."

_Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

"UGH! Santana! I know you are there." Santana came out of the bush.

"Sorry. I was heading to Brit's and I saw the both of you. Bye." Santana walked to Brittany's house, which was next to Rachel's. Rachel giggled.

"Oh you found this funny huh?" Rachel nodded. Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel. Rachel grabbed Quinn's jacket to deepen the kiss.

"So, you ready to talk yet?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. Taking a vow of silence for almost a month kills me. What is going on in Mr. Schue's head? Singing about feelings? I mean that is-" Quinn silenced her by kissing her.

"I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." They kiss one last time and Quinn got into her car and of course 'Fearless' was playing on the radio.

The next day, Rachel was talking to everyone in glee and finally convinced Mr. Schue not to sing about feelings and what not.

"Glad she's back, San?"

Santana gave her a look and Brittany grabbed her hand and Santana soften her look.

A month later, Quinn and Rachel were cuddled up on the couch.

"Rach, what's going to happen to us next year?"

"Why?"

"I mean, you are going to New York, and I am going to Yale."

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want to but I have to. I'm sorry." Quinn got up and left. The next day, both Rachel and Quinn came in looking miserable and had bags under their eyes.

"Woah, what happened to you two?" Puck asked.

"Nothing." Quinn sat down and Rachel just stood their getting ready to sing her song.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Quinn recognized the song. She was going to join in, even if Rachel didn't want her to.

_If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<em>

Quinn got up and sang the next part.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move, it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

_But how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<em>

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<strong>_

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_**So how do you expect me  
>to live alone with just me<br>'Cause my world revolves around you  
>It's so hard for me to breathe<strong>_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<strong>_

_**No more**_

_**It's no air, no air**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_**No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<strong>_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<strong>_

_Got me out here in the water so deep__  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<em>

_**It's no air, no air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<strong>_

_**No air**_

The group were clapping their hands when Quinn holds her hand up to silence them.

"I just want to say that I've decided not to go to Yale."

The group murmurs.

"Instead, I report to Fort Jackson the day after graduation."

"What?" They all said.

"I've joined the army."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUH! How is Rachel going to react?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the final chapter. I know this story went by fast, but I was going to make like a deleted scene type of story to show what happened that I didn't write about. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>The group were clapping their hands when Quinn holds her hand up to silence them.<em>

_"I just want to say that I've decided not to go to Yale."_

_The group murmurs._

_"Instead, I report to Fort Jackson the day after graduation."_

_"What?" They all said._

_"I've joined the army."_

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you are joking?" Santana said. Rachel didn't say anything because she was shocked.<p>

"No. I talked to a recruiter last night after Rachel and I broke up-"

"Wait? You and Berry broke up?"

"Yes." Quinn turns to Rachel, who has tears in her eyes.

"Rachel-"

"No. Please, don't say anything. I can't believe you. I was going to take you back but then you do this to me?"

"I wanted to do this for some time now. I was just trying make me happy and do something important for us."

"Us? There is no 'us'. You said so just a few minutes ago. We are finished." Rachel grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Quinn chased after her.

"Rachel-"

"Quinn, seriously. Leave me alone."

Rachel walks away from Quinn. The next day in glee, Rachel got up and performed 'White Horse.'

_Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>'Cause I honestly believed in you<br>_

_Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known I should have known<br>_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<br>_

_Baby I was naive  
>Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance<br>My mistake, I didn't know that to be in love  
>You had to fight to have the upper hand<br>_

_I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<br>_

_That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around<br>_

_And there you are on your knees  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry  
>'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale<br>_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
>This is a big world, that was a small town<br>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
>And it's too late for you and your white horse<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now  
><em>

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Quinn had tears in her eyes but refused to show anyone. So she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She grabbed the sink and started to sob. She didn't hear the bathroom door open but when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to the mirror and saw brown eyes looking back at her.

"I am really sorry Rachel."

"Don't. Just stop apologezing. I want to tell you something, and I don't want any interruptions. What I think you are doing is brave. You, Quinn Fabray, are one of the bravest person I've ever know. Even braver than me sometimes. So, you joined the Army, so I am going to support you 100 percent."

Quinn turned towards Rachel and hugged her.

"I made you a home movie." Quinn took out a dvd. The title of it was called 'Ours.'

"I want you to watch it whenever you get lonely or you thing about me. Download it to your ipod if you have to. I'm gonna miss you."

"I will miss you too, Quinn."

**One year later**

Rachel recieves a letter from Quinn.

_Dear Rachel,  
>Due to security reasons, I can't tell you where we are<br>but I wanted to tell you I will be home for good next week.  
>But by the time you get this letter, you should turn around<br>because there will be a surprise waiting for you._

Rachel turned around and there was Quinn in her Army uniform stading there. Rachel hushed over to Quinn and hugged her. Quinn lifted her up and Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

"I'm so happy you are home."

"I am too." Quinn and Rachel decided after Quinn came back from overseas, they would try their relationship again. Quinn slowly dropped Rachel back onto the floor but didn't let go of her waist. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel.

"Do you still have the dvd?"

"Yes, sit and I'll get it started." Rachel led Quinn to the living room and Quinn sat down on the couch. Rachel turned on the tv and the dvd player. She sat down on Quinn's lap and they watched the movie.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say_  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and<em>  
><em>Your hands are tough<em>  
><em>But they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>With this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<br>_  
>While the dvd was playing, Quinn reached into her bag and pulled out a box and placed it in Rachel's hand. She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was an engagement ring. Rachel nodded her head and Quinn placed the ring on her finger.<p>

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Oh, and those who read either 'Love Will Find A Way' or 'The Nanny' don't worry, I'm just on a writers block right now.<strong>


End file.
